Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot sasUKE yang OOC. "Nte Kayin comblo?" / "Sasu tahu artinya jomblo?" / "Nayu biyang, comblo itu tidak punya pacal. Nte Kayin comblo kan?" / "Hn" / "Nte Kayin umul beyapa?" / "Ra-ha-si-a" / "Kok yahacia? Umul Cacu 4 tahun. Tu Cacu cudah kacih tahu" / Fine! Kau menang Sasuke! #racuNS
1. Chapter 01 : From Sakura

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Cerita lama untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu.  
Gomen, untuk character Sasuke yang over OOC.

* * *

Haruno Sakura.  
16 tahun.

"Uke, ayo ke kantin!", ajak Neji-senpai.  
"Yosh!"

* * *

"Uke, nanti aku ke rumahmu ya!", perintah Naruto.  
"OK!"

* * *

"Uke, ajarkan aku MTK!", pinta Suigetsu.  
"Mengajarimu MTK? Kau kan tahu nilai MTK-ku selalu di bawah punyamu"

* * *

"Uke, kau punya uang receh?", tanya Sai.  
"Recehan berapa?"  
"1.000", jawab Sai.  
"Tidak punya. Tapi aku punya 2 uang receh 500"  
"Tidak masalah. Aku pinjam dulu"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil"Uke' itu meraba-raba saku celananya.  
"Apa kau lihat uang recehku?", tanyanya pada Sai.

_PLaaaaK_  
Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala pantat ayamnya itu.

* * *

"Huf~", aku menghela nafas frustasi.

Uke, Uke, Uke!  
Mengapa laki-laki sekeren dia dipanggil 'Uke'? Dan mengapa dia dengan bangga menyahutnya! Oh, Sasuke-kun!

"Uke, oper bolanya padaku!", teriak Naruto.  
"Tangkap ini, Dobe!", Sasuke-kun mengoper bola basket kepada Naruto.  
"CUKUP!", teriakku menghentikan permainan.  
"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?", tanya Naruto heran.

Aku berlari menghampiri Sasuke-kun.  
"Aku pinjam Sasuke-kun sebentar!", ketusku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke-kun.  
"Oy, jidad! Ukeku mau dibawa kemana?", tanya Suigetsu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke-kun.  
"Tak kan kubiarkan kau membawanya pergi!", tegas Sai sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke-kun.  
"Aku juga!", sambung Naruto sambil bergelantungan di leher Sasuke-kun.

Melihat Sai dan Naruto menempel pada Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu juga ikut bergelayutan manja di lengan kanan Sasuke-kun.

"MENJAUHLAH KALIAN DARI SASUKE-KUN! SHANNARO!", marahku sambil meng-shannaro mereka.

* * *

Di taman belakang.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanya Sasuke-kun dingin.

KYaaaa! Sasuke-kun yang seperti inilah yang kusuka! Kau keren, Sasuke-kun!

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sasuke-kun memang keren, tapi mengapa pertanyaannya tidak keren!

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Sasuke-kun?", tanyaku menahan amarah.  
"Seperti perempuan", jawabnya.

Kalau saja Sasuke itu tidak keren, mungkin aku sudah meng-shannaro dia juga!

"Aku ini perempuan, Sasuke-kun~", kataku dengan nada manja.  
"Sayang sekali. Kalau kau laki-laki, akan kubalas perbuatanmu atas penganiayaan terhadap teman-temanku tadi", jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Sa, Sasuke-kun~ Kau keren sekali!

"Sekarang jelaskan, mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?", tanyanya.

Hening sejenak...

"Uke~",  
"Ya?", sahutnya enteng.  
"MENGAPA KAU MENYAHUTNYA!", teriakku.  
"Kau memanggilku kan?",  
"NAMAMU SASUKE! BUKAN UKE!", teriakku sambil menunjuknya.  
"Mereka memanggilku 'Uke', apa itu masalah bagimu? Lagi pula U-", jelasnya santai.  
"Tentu saja masalah bagiku! Apa kau tahu arti dari 'Uke'?", selaku berapi-api.  
"Uke itu bagian dari 'Sasuke'", jawabnya masih dengan gaya santai.  
"Uke itu...", aku terdiam sejenak.

Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Sasuke-kun? Sementara Sasuke-kun tidak mengerti tentang dunia Yaoi.  
"OK, biar kujelaskan detailnya saja", kataku.  
"Dari tadi kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku", bantah Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum asam. Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum memberikan pencerahan pada Sasuke-kun.

"Uke itu adalah sebutan untuk laki-laki lemah yang selalu kalah dalam bertempur, sifatnya tidak dominan di antara para lelaki manapun. Apa kau pantas disebut 'Uke'?", jelasku.

Sasuke-kun terdiam dan menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin berubah drastis menjadi (´._.`) sendu, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap keren kok!

"Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan mau dipanggil 'Uke'", saranku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.  
"Tapi namaku ada embel-embel 'Uke'-nya~", lirihnya.  
"Itu tidak masalah", bujukku.  
"Apa sebaiknya aku ganti nama saja?", tanyanya.  
"Kau tidak perlu ganti nama, yang harus kau ganti itu adalah sikap dan sifatmu. Bertingkahlah layaknya Uchiha", aku terus memberinya motivasi.  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak akan menyahut jika ada yang memanggilku 'Uke'!", jawabnya yakin.  
"Nice, Sasuke-kun!", pujiku sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan kuat.

Yosh! Masalah selesai!

"UKE!", teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.  
"OIK!", sahut Sasuke-kun sambil berlambai-lambai pada sipemanggil.

Pandanganku berubah menjadi merah.  
"SHANNARO!", teriakku sambil meng-shannaro Sasuke-kun.

\- Sakura PoV End -

* * *

End 

* * *

Ampun, mak! Jangan shannaro aku!


	2. Chapter 02 : From Shikamaru

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Ini gak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya.  
Hanya keisengan belaka.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru.  
16 tahun.

Suasana pagi yang tenang. Aku duduk di bangku yang terletak di pojok kanan belakang, dekat dengan jendela.  
"Langit itu biru~ Biru itu langit~ Selain biru, itu bukan langit", gumanku asal sambil bermalas-malasan menatap langit pagi.

Aku akan merancu sendiri jika dalam keadaan bosan dan mengantuk.

Perlahan rasa kantukpun datang menyerangku.

"Ohayou, minna-chii! Minna-chii, ohayou!", teriak seseorang dengan suara bariton khas miliknya.  
"Ohayou!", sahut beberapa orang yang merasa dipanggil 'minna-chi'.

Tanpa melihatnya pun aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang paling, pallliing...mmm~  
Aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa, yang jelas dia itu paling deh!

"Ohayou, Shika!", sapanya sambil menggebrak meja.

Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu acara menatap langitku?

"Ohayou, Shika!", sapanya lagi.

Akupun mengangkat wajahku, menoleh padanya.  
"Ohayousuminasai~ Sas~", sapaku malas-malasan.

Dia tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia duduk di bangku sebelahku. Dia teman sebangkuku.  
"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei?", tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya.  
"Mendokusai~", gerutuku.  
"Kau bisa menyalin punyaku", tawarnya.  
". . .", aku menatapnya dengan heran, dan dia tersenyum padaku sambil menyodorkan bukunya.  
"Kuhargai bantuanmu, tapi sayang aku tidak membutuhkannya", tolakku sambil menjauhkan bukunya dariku.  
". . .", raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, seperti barusan ditolak bermain oleh kakaknya, Itachi.  
"Kau marah padaku?", lirihnya.

Oh, Sasuke! Please deh! Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu!

"Fine! Aku salin punyamu", kataku sambil mengambil buku yang ditawarkannya tadi.  
"Yey! Sudah kuduga, kau belum mengerjakan tugas yang mendokusai itu!", soraknya girang sambil menepuk pundakku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerjakannya. Bahkan aku yakin jawabanku lebih tepat dari punyamu.  
Sasuke Oh, Sasuke! Mendokusai-nya dirimu~ Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap temanku, temanku yang paling...  
Isi sendiri deh!

* * *

The End 


	3. Chapter 03 : From Naruto

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Ini hanya oneshot, ceritanya juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya.  
Hanya cerita iseng, bukan cerita bersambung.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto  
16 tahun.

"Bosan...", dengusku sambi membanting pelan keningku ke meja.

Kulirik bangku kosong di sebelah kananku. Tempat Uchiha Sasuke, si teme pantat ayam, sosok pemuda yang sering dituduh tampan oleh kaum hawa seantaro sekolah. Menurutku dia tidak tampan, dia lebih mirip Groot di film Guardians of the Galaxy. Diam, tenang, kadang bodoh, kadang konyol, kata favoritenya 'hn', entah dari siapa dia mendapat kata aneh itu?

Sudah 2 hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Kata Itachi-san, kakak tersayang Sasuke, Sasuke batuk dan flue.

_Pok pok_  
Kutepuk bangku kosong tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Cepat sembuh teme~ Aku tanpamu butiran debu~",

_PLaaaaK_  
Mei-sensei menggeplak kepalaku dengan buku materi yang dipegangnya.

"Sensei, tahu kau sangat rindu dengan 'sang uke', tapi please jangan menggalau ketika sensei sedang mengajar!",

Aku mengangguk sambil tercengir bodoh.

Apa benar aku sedang galau saat ini?  
Oh! Sasuke! Cepatlah kembali!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sang uke telah masuk sekolah! Yey!

"Hai, Dobe! Kau sangat tampan dan keren pagi ini!", sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis padaku.  
"Teme? Kau masih sakit?", kusentuh kening Sasuke, dia tidak demam.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya berkata tabu seperti itu? Biasanya dia selalu menjelek-jelekkanku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sembuh?", tanya Sakura-chan.  
"Belum, sih. Tapi aku bisa sembuh jika melihat yang manis-manis, seperti dirimu, Sakura-chan", Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura-chan.  
"KYaaaa! Sasuke-kun~", Sakura-chan malah klepek-klepek mendengar gombalan Sasuke.

_PLaaaaK_  
Kugeplak kepala Sasuke agar dia sadar dengan Ke-OOC-an.

"Sakit, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Nah! Itu baru kau!", anggukku.  
"Huh!", dengus Sasuke membuang wajah ke arah lain.

* * *

Jam istirahat, di kelas.  
Setelah menyantap bekalnya, Sasuke meminum obatnya dengan susah payah, ternyata dia belum sembuh.

"Hn!", angguknya.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan kelas, mengambil posisi di depan meja guru. Berdehem sekali, seperti ingin berpidato saja.

"Hey, Yamanaka-san! Kau terlihat seksi hari ini!", puji Sasuke menunjuk Yamanaka Ino yang sedang menggosip di pojok kelas.

Spontan wajah Yamanaka Ino merona, pasalnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memujinya, atau memuji siapapun. Berbicara panjang saja, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Hey, Hinata-hime! Kau bahkan lebih cetar membahana badai tsunami dibandingkan Princess S itu", kini Sasuke beralih memuji Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hey, Tenten-san! Kau Chinese Girl tercantik yang pernah kulihat!",  
"Hahaha...", Tenten jadi salah tingkah.

"Hey, Inuzuka-san! Kau majikan yang hebat, kau merawat Akamaru dengan baik, subur dan makmur!",  
"Tentu! Akamaru adalah belahan jiwaku, aku selalu menjaganya dengan baik!",

"Hey, Nara-san! Kau genius dan raja matematika! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dalam bermain basket!",  
"Apa hubungannya? Mendokusai~",

"Hey, Akamichi-san! Meskipun kau agak large, kau terlihat lucu, imut dan menggemaskan!",  
"Nyam...nyam...", Akamichi Chouji tampak begitu menikmati bekalnya, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hey, Neji! Rambutmu panjang, halus, lembut dan berkilau, aku ingin punya rambut seperti itu!",  
Neji hanya mengernyit keheranan.

Aku merinding membayangkan Sasuke memiliki rambut panjang seperti Neji.

"Please, deh! Teme!", aku berdiri untuk menghentikan gombalan maut yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Menggombali perempuan itu tidak masalah. Menggombali laki-laki, aku tidak akan terima!

"Hey, Rock Lee! Alis tebalmu terlihat keren, jika aku jadi Sakura, mungkin akulah yang akan mengejarmu",

Beruntung Sakura-chan sedang tidak ada di kelas, jika Sakura-chan mendengarnya, bisa-bisa Sasuke di-shannaro olehnya.

"Cukup, teme!", kutarik Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

Kuseret dia menuju atap.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku.  
"Hanya memuji, tidak boleh?", jawabnya cuek.  
"Kau menggombali mereka, bukan memuji!',  
"Terserah! Yang jelas mereka senang, dan aku telah berkata manis hari ini!",  
"Berkata manis? Hey, untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Biasanya kau selalu diam atau malah berkata pedas!",  
"Itu biasanya. Kali ini karena aku sedang sakit, maka aku harus banyak berkata manis",  
"Apa hubungannya sakit dengan berkata manis?",  
"Bibirku pahit, aniki bilang aku harus banyak berkata manis",  
"What?!",

Demi Jashin! Tampar aku sekarang!

"Aku sudah banyak berkata manis, tapi bibirku masih pahit", Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.  
"Huh! Apa aku harus berkata manis pada semua orang yang kutemui?", cibir Sasuke.

Oh! Sasuke! Kau membuatku ingin menggaruk tanah dan memakannya!

Kudorong tubuh Sasuke hingga punggungnya berhimpitan dengan tembok. Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Biar aku saja yang menyembuhkanmu", kutarik dagu Sasuke, "Pejamkan saja matamu",  
"Kau bisa apa, Dobe? Nilai ulanganmu bahkan...",

Kubungkam mulut Sasuke dengan mulutku. Kukulum bibirnya, lidahku bermain-main dengan lidahnya, rasanya memang sedikit pahit, kurasa pahitnya karena obat.

"Apa masih pahit?", tanyaku menyeka air liur di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.  
"Rasa ramen..", ucapnya.  
"Tentu, karena baru saja aku makan ramen...hehehe...",

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau masih pahit, aku akan menciummu lagi", seringaiku.

Sasuke mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

"Sebelum kau menciumku, pastikan kau tidak memakan makanan lain selain tomat!", ketus Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena batuk dan flue.

"Hahaha... Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Dobe!",

Bukannya kasihan padaku, Sasuke malah menertawakanku.

"Jadi seperti ini perlakuanmu pada pacarmu yang sedang sakit?", cibirku.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacarku. Terkejut? Akupun begitu.

"Kau sudah makan dan minum obat?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Sudah!", jawabku masih kesal.  
"Hn!",

Sasuke menarik selimutku.  
"Geser!", perintahnya.

Aku tesenyum sambil menggeser tubuhku sedikit. Aku menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku.  
Sasuke langsung naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sampingku, memelukku. Kutarik tubuhnya agar lebih merapat.  
"Kau tidak takut tertular?", tanyaku.  
"Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu daripada tertular batuk dan flue",

Ucapan Sasuke membuatku senang hingga melayang ke langit 7 bidadari. Aku sangat bangga karena mempunyai pacar seperti dia.

"Aniki bilang, aku harus berkata manis agar kau cepat sembuh", ucap Sasuke membuat rasa senangku luntur seketika.

Oh! Sasuke! Kau pacarku yang...

* * *

The End

* * *

Selain seneng bikin sasUKE tersiksa, saya juga seneng bikin dia OOC gila-gila-an #plak


	4. Chapter 04 : From Itachi

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

FF spesial ultah babang kriput kita terjintah, Uchiha Itachi.

Latar, umur ataupun status, gak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya. Bebas, gak mengikat. Walaupun character utamanya tetap sasUKE.

Sengaja digabung di sini, soalnya malas bikin judul yang baru. Pengen disatuin aja kumpulan cerita gila-gilaannya si sasUKE.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi.  
18 tahun.

"_Toktoktok.. Iya, masuk saja..._", ucap Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarku dengan seizinnya. Dia sudah biasa melakukannya, dan akupun malas menegurnya lagi.  
"Ada apa?", tanyaku malas.  
"Mengganggu aniki. Aniki sibuk?", dia melempar diri di ranjangku, memeluk erat bantalku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi menghampiri sosok bocah berumur...  
"Hey, berapa umurmu sekarang?", tanyaku.  
"17~", jawabnya dengan nada persis di iklan anti kriput yang pernah tayang di TV.  
"Huf~", rolling eyes.

OK, anggap saja dia berumur 12 tahun.

"Menyingkir dari ranjangku, kau telah membuat ranjangku menipis 5cm", ejekku.  
"Aku tidak seberat itu!", cibirnya.  
"Hush hush!", kudorong-dorong tubuhnya dengan kakiku.  
"Huh! Selalu saja begini! Apa sih salahnya membiarkan aku mengganggu aniki? Aku kan tidak berbuat macam-macam, hanya satu macam saja kok!", nada bicaranya yang sengaja dibuat imut, membuatku ingin menggigitnya. Tapi tidak bisa kulakukan, karena aku harus jaim. Aku kan kakak yang stay cool, berkharisma, keren dan aw aw, itu yang dikatakan teman-teman Sasuke. Jadi aku harus menjaga penghargaan tersebut.

"_PReeeeT_", terdengar suara kentut.  
"Eheheheee...", cengir Sasuke sang pelaku pengeboman.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil semprotan pengharum ruangan dari kolong meja belajar dan menyemprotnya ke wajah Sasuke. -Adegan ini jangan ditiru-

"Jyah, aniki! Gas beracun itu keluarnya dari pantatku, bukan dari mulutku!", Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang basah terkena semprotan.  
"Mulut sama pantatmu tidak beda jauh",  
"Uuuh~", cibirnya.  
"OK. Kau sudah banyak menggangguku malam ini. Sekarang silakan keluar", ucapku sedatar mungkin. Ingat! Uchiha Itachi always cool dalam situasi apapun.

Sasuke masih enggan beranjak dari ranjangku. Dia malah bergumul di dalam bed cover. Aku takut dia akan mengentutinnya lagi. Rasanya kesel, jika dia tidak menuruti perintahku.  
"Kurang puaskah kau mengganggu hidupku?",  
"Jyah! Aniki terlalu berperikesinetronan!",

Gawat! Aku keceplosan alay!

"Ehem!", aku berdehem kuat, mengatur nafas lalu kembali stay cool, "Apa maumu? Kau sudah mengentutin kamarku kan?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Lalu apa lagi yang kurang?",  
"Aku belum bertanya 1 hal pada aniki",  
"Apa itu?",

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk space kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di dekatnya. Akupun duduk di tempat yang ditunjuknya. Sasuke langsung tersenyum dan berbaring di pahaku. Jadi itu maksudnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?", tanganku beralih mengepangi rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Gini-gini, aku bisa mengepang lho!  
"Apa yang aniki idam-idamkan?",  
"Tidak ada",  
"Harus ada, aniki~",  
"Mmm~ Baiklah. Aku ingin kau ranking 1",  
"Jyah, aniki! Aku tidak bisa~",

Bukannya tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau melakukannya.

_"Karena ranking 1 itu aniki, jadi aku harus ranking 2. Lagi pula aku anak kedua di keluarga ini. Jadi fair donk!",_ itu alasan paling menggelikan yang ada di otaknya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?", tanyaku balik.  
"Terserah aniki, asalkan tidak memintaku untuk ranking 1",  
"Mmm~ Aku ingin makan dango",  
"Dango? Hanya itu? Jyah, murah sekali!",  
"Murah?",

O... Jadi dia ingin yang lebih mahal?

"Selain dango, aku ingin sekali mempunyai album terbaru AKB48, lengkap dengan tanda tangan all members",  
"Hee?!", Sasuke terperangah mendengar permintaanku.  
"Kenapa?",  
"Tidak kusangka aniki seorang wota!", dia menatapku terkagum-kagum.

Gawat! Aibku terbongkar karena mulutku sendiri!  
Ya, sebenarnya sih aku tidak terlalu fanatik seperti Tobi. Aku hanya suka saja melihat yang blink-blink.

"Ada masalah?", aku mencoba untuk stay cool.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"AKB48? Mmm~ cukup berat", gumannya yang masih bisa kudengar.  
"Apanya yang berat?",  
"Tidak ada apa-apa",

Sasuke langsung bangkit turun dari ranjang dan berlari meninggalkan kamarku.

"Oyasuminasai, aniki! Mimpikan aku ya!",

Apa yang dia rencanakan?

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

"Morning, my beloved aniki!", sapa Sasuke dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan bergelayutan di leherku.

Ada yang salah pada otaknya. Biasa dia tidak pernah menyapaku sepanjang ini -biasanya cuma 'ohayou'.

"Apa maumu lagi?",  
"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapa",  
"Segera turun, kau berat"

Sasuke mencibir, kemudian dia melompat turun.  
"Sebegitu beratkah aku di pundak aniki?",  
"Hn",

Sasuke mencibir lagi, lalu pergi.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke sering pulang malam. Sosok yang biasanya selalu berceloteh saat makan, berteriak cempreng mengusik tidur siangku, memporak-porakan isi kamarku. Sosok itu jarang terlihat lagi. Dia bahkan tidak memberi tahuku, apa yang disibukkannya?

"Aku sibuk, aniki~", Sasuke terbaring lemas di ranjangku. Itu membuatku kasihan dan enggan untuk mengusirnya.  
"Apa yang kau sibukkan?",  
"Iiiih kepo deh, aniki!",  
"Kau mau cerita padaku? Atau aku minta papa mengintrogasimu?",  
"Tidak mau keduanya",  
"Kau harus memilih, kalau tidak, akulah yang memilih",  
"Baiklah! Aku saja yang memilih",

Aku tersenyum kemenangan.  
"Ceritakan padaku", dengan percaya diri, aku duduk di sampingnya.  
"Aku belum memilih, aniki", cibirnya.  
"Kau pasti akan memilih untuk bercerita padaku",  
"Hn", angguknya.

Sasuke merayap mendekat, dia meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku.  
"Apa yang kau sibukkan akhir-akhir ini?",  
"Berbisnis dengan Dobe",  
"Bisnis?",  
"Hn. Bisnis kecil-kecilan",  
"Bisnis apa itu?",  
"Jual diri",  
"Hah!?", aku nyaris menyentakkan kepalanya dari pangkuannku.  
"Biasa saja donk, aniki!",  
"Hn", aku mencoba untuk relax, "Jual diri? Memangnya laku?",  
"Laku donk! Aku kan bernilai jual tinggi, itu yang Dobe katakan padaku",  
"Ceh!", decakku.

Rasanya ingin menertawakannya. Mengapa dia begitu mudahnya percaya dengan ucapan si kuning itu?

"Kau masih bocah. Tugasmu adalah belajar, bukan berbisnis", kusentil dahinya.  
"Ouch!",  
"Jangan sampai ranking 2-mu dibalap orang",  
"Aku tahu, aniki",

Kugosok-gosok punggungnya hingga dia tertidur lelap.

* * *

Setelah Sasuke tertidur lelap, aku terang-terangan memasuki kamar Sasuke, memeriksa barang-barangnya. Aku penasaran dengan bisnis apa yang sedang dijalankannya? Tidak mungkin anak sekecil dia, bisa jual diri?

Aku menemukan banyak koin dan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang diselipkan di bawah buku di dalam laci.

Uang koinnya banyak sekali, dia pasti memecahkan Manda, celengannya. Aku tahu itu, karena aku tidak melihat sosok Manda berdiri tegak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Mau beli apa dia?",

Aku beralih menggeledah isi tasnya. Ada beberapa buku, jaket kesayangannya, ada tas kecil berisi peralatan make up, lalu ada...

"Hee?!", aku berhenti menggeledah ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Mengapa dia menyimpan peralatan make up yang sering dibawa anak perempuan?

_"Jual diri",_

Jadi ini maksudnya jual diri, dengan cara ngebanci?

* * *

Hari ini, aku terpaksa membolos kuliah karena ada misi penting yang harus kukerjakan, yaitu memata-matai Sasuke, adikku yang lucu-imut-menggemaskan, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangya. Bagiku, dia sangat menggelikan.

"Semangat! Semangat!", seru Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.  
"Hn! Semangat! Semangat!",

Mereka berjalan melompat-lompat sambil bergandengan tangan. Semangat sekali mereka, aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan?

Aku mengikuti mereka diam-diam, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah Namikaze, rumah Naruto.

Lebih baik bersembunyi dan menunggu mereka keluar.

Tapi...  
3 jam kemudian...

"Mengapa mereka belum keluar juga!?", aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Aku telah menunggu 3 jam lebih.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menekan bell dan melihat langsung apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan?

"Ah! Itachi-kun!", seru Kushina-san, mama Naruto.  
"Hallo, Kushina-san!", sapaku sedikit menunduk hormat.  
"Mencari Sasu-chan?",  
"Hn", anggukku.  
"Ayo, masuk dulu! Sasu-chan sedang sibuk di kamar Naru", Kushina-san mempersilakanku masuk.

Akupun masuk, rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah.  
"Apa yang sedang mereka sibukkan?", tanyaku pada Kushina-san.  
"Entahlah! 'Ini urusan pria, wanita jangan ikut campur', itu kata mereka",

Urusan pria? Ceh! Lebih tepatnya, dua orang bocah yang sedang belajar menjadi pria dewasa.

"Boleh aku menemui mereka? Aku kan pria juga", tawarku.  
"Ide bagus!",  
Kushina-san langsung mengantarku menuju kamar Naruto yang terletak di lantai 2.

Kushina-san mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.  
"Sasu-chan, Itachi-kun datang menjemputmu",

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan dari dalam kamar. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu.  
_"Cepat bersihkan, Dobe!",_  
_"Iya, iya!",_  
_"Aduh! Kok tidak mau hilang!",_  
_"Ah! Di sana saja!",_  
_"Simpan semuanya, Dobe!",_

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?

Aku memutar knop pintu, tapi terkunci dari dalam.

Argghh! Dua bocah itu membuatku penasaran!

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan seorang bocah berambut kuning seukuran Sasuke.

"Hallo, Itachi-nii!", sapanya sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin, memamerkan gigi-giginya.  
"Sasuke?", aku melirik ke dalam kamarnya.  
"Sa, Sasuke sedang di toilet... panggilan alam...ehehehe...", cengirnya yang sangat mencurigakan, aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.  
"Kudengar kalian sedang sibuk, boleh aku bantu?", tawarku.  
"Ini urusan pria, wanita dilarang ikut campur. Jadi mama tinggal dulu ya!", Kushina-san berjalan meninggalkan kami. Apa Kushina-san tidak penasaran dengan apa kesibukan anaknya?

"Boleh aku bantu?", tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Se, sebenarnya ini urusan anak-anak, pria dewasa dilarang ikut campur... Ehehehe...", tolak Naruto takut-takut.  
"Hn! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan membantu",  
"Huf~", Naruto bernafas lega sejenak.  
"Biarkan aku melihat bisnis yang sedang dijalankan kalian", aku menarik kursi dan duduk dengan gaya bangsawan yang cool.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak menegang.  
"Santai saja. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku momok yang mengerikan", tak lupa aku tersenyum agar Naruto relax, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan relax.  
"Ehehehe...",

Naruto dengan hati-hati melangkah menaiki ranjangnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Lalu mengambil sebuah buku, berpura-pura membacanya, dia tidak ingin aku menatapnya lama-lama.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.  
"Sasuke?",  
_"Nnnnn~",_ terdengar suara ngeden dari dalam, lalu diikuti suara flush.  
_"Menjauh aniki, ini bau dan beracun!",_  
"Perutmu sakit?",  
_"'Itu'nya tidak mau keluar... Keras... Nnnnn~"_, dia kembali ngeden.

Ya, ya, teruslah beracting!

Aku kembali menuju Naruto yang masih setia membaca bukunya dengan jarak sangat dekat dengan wajah. Pandanganku tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah seragam dan celana yang tersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Kupungut seragam itu dan melihat nama yang tertera.

Uchiha Sasuke.  
Seragam ini milik Sasuke, berarti Sasuke...

Aku langsung melirik ke arah Naruto yang telah berkeringat dingin.  
"Sa, Sasuke kepanasan, ja, jadi dia membuka SERAGAMnya.. Dia juga meminjam boxerku. Ehehehe...", Naruto mempertegas kata 'seragam', dia pasti sedang memberi kode pada Sasuke.

Ceh! Mereka memang benar-benar kompak mengelabuiku.

OK! Kuikuti permainan kalian!

Aku kembali duduk tenang di kursi, Naruto kembali membaca, jarak antara wajah dan buku semakin dekat, nyaris tidak berjarak.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.  
"Dobe, handuk!", panggil Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya.  
"Okee!", Naruto langsung turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk untuk Sasuke.

Huf~ Apa lagi yang dilakukannya?

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melilit bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya basah. Dia mandi?  
"Ah~ Segar dan lega~", Sasuke mengusap-usap perutnya.  
"Hai, aniki!", sapanya dengan innocent.  
"Hn",

Sasuke dengan santai memakai seragam dan celananya.

"Dobe, kau sudah mengerjakan soal yang kuberi?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Belum, aku masih bingung",  
"Ya, sudah! Besok saja kujelaskan lagi. Aku sudah dijemput", Sasuke langsung mengambil tasnya, "Bye!",  
"Bye bye! Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke!",  
"Ayo, pulang aniki~", Sasuke menarikku berdiri meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang.

"Kalian berdua sangat mencurigakan",  
"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan kok! Ehehehe...",  
"Semakin mencurigakan",  
"Tidak ada kok, aniki!",  
"Kepanasan di ruang ber-AC, lalu membuka seragam dan celana. Ngeden di kamar mandi, tahu-tahunya malah mandi. Yang satu membaca buku terlalu dekat dengan wajah, diam-diam melirikku takut-takut. Berbicara grogi seolah-olah aku ini momok yang menakutkan",  
"Itu hanya perasaan aniki saja kok!",

Aku memicingkan mata, menatap Sasuke.  
"Ayolah, aniki! Kami tidak melakukan hal yang mesum kok!", bujuk Sasuke.

Mesum? Jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar berbuat mesum!

_"Sasuke, pijit punyaku",_  
_"Dobe, pijit punyaku juga",_  
_"Ah~ ah~ nnhh~ nikmat",_  
_"Ah~ ah~ nnnhhh~",_

ARGH! Mengapa malah aku yang berpikiran mesum?!

"Aniki, wajahmu memerah",  
"Berisik!", ketusku.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, aku memata-matai Sasuke lagi. Seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Naruto saling memberi semangat. Mereka berjalan melompat-lompat sambil bergandengan tangan.

Bergandengan tangan seperti sepasang...  
Ceh! Positive thinking Itachi! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang adikmu!

"Kali ini harus melebihi taget!",  
"Yosha!", seru Sasuke.

Mereka tidak ke rumah Naruto, melainkan ke tempat lain. Sebuah rumah bergaya kuno yang dikelilingi pagar kayu yang tinggi. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengintip ke dalam.

"Tadaima, Karin-neesan!", seru mereka yang terdengar olehku.  
"Okaeri, NaruSasu-kun!", sahut suara wanita. Dari suaranya, menurutku wanita itu seumuran denganku.  
"KYaaa! Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi!",

Pa, pasangan?

"Tentu! Kami adalah pasangan yang serasi dan kompak!", Naruto membenarkan ucapan wanita yang bernama Karin itu.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin adikku itu... Homo...

* * *

Di kamar Sasuke. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Sasuke memilih untuk menatap kakinya yang bergerak-gerak menggantung di ranjang.

"Tidak mau cerita?", tanyaku yang mengintrogasinya, tapi dia malah tercengir gugup. Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang membuatku marah atau semacamnya.  
"Fine! Aku tidak akan berbicara ataupun menegurmu!", Aku beranjak meninggalkannya.  
"Aniki mau kemana?",

Aku tidak mengubrisnya. Aku marah padanya kerena ulahnya membuatku berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Aniki marah padaku?",

_BLaaaaM_  
Aku menutup pintu dengan kuat.  
"Anikiiii jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!", teriak Sasuke histeris.

Huh! Siapa suruh tidak mau berbagi rahasia padaku!  
Rasakan akibatnya! Ahahahaha!

* * *

Sasuke terus mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku dengan penuh percaya diri menghiraukannya. Selama dia tidak cerita, akupun tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Fair kan?

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"_Malam ini, jam 7 teng, di Ichiraku Ramen. Semuanya akan terkuak!_", tulisan yang tertera di memo kecil yang tertempel di pintu kamarku. Ini memo dari Sasuke.

Semenjak aku menghiraukannya dan tidak mengizinkan dia masuk ke kamarku. Dia mulai menempelkan memo di pintu kamarku. Entah itu hanya menyapa ataupun pesan bahwa dia ingin ini ingin itu dariku yang tidak pernah kutanggapi.

Dan akhirnya malam ini, dia mau menceritakan rahasianya padaku. Iyey! Aku berhasil!

_"Aniki, aku dan Dobe berpacaran",_  
_"Hn! Tolong restui kami, Itachi-nii!",_

What!? Jangan sampai terjadi! Jangan sampai terjadi!  
Come on, Itachi! Positive thinking! Masa kau tega berpikiran seperti itu tentang adikmu?

* * *

Sore hari, di kampus.

Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan dari teman-temanku. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, saudara-saudara! Aku terlalu banyak pikiran hingga lupa dengan ulang tahunku sendiri.

"Ayo! Kita berpesta!", seruku.  
"Yey!", seru mereka.

Kami pergi ke makan-makan, lalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat karaoke.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat.

"Hee?! Kau tidak bersama Sasuke, Itachi-kun?", tanya mama melirik di belakangku.  
"Tidak. Aku baru selesai berpesta bersama teman-temanku",  
"Sasuke bilang, dia mau menemuimu",  
"Astaga!", aku baru teringat dengan memo itu.

Dengan cepat, aku berpamitan dan berlari menuju Ichiraku Ramen. Aku harap dia masih ada di sana, jika tidak, tamatlah cerita ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di Ichiraku Ramen.  
Aku bertemu dengan Ayame-san, bibi Naruto sekaligus pemilik Ichiraku Ramen.

"A, Ayame-san apa kau melihat Sasuke?", tanyaku yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

Ayame-san menunjuk meja paling pojok di belakang, dekat dengan jendela. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu. Tampak Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas, 2 batang dango terlepas dari genggamannya. Di hadapannya, ada mangkuk ramen yang telah kosong, dia pasti kelaparan kerena menungguku.

"Sasu-chan menunggumu dari jam 7 tadi", jelas Ayame-san.  
"Maafkan aku~", aku membelai rambut Sasuke, mengecup dahinya sekilas.

Aku membayar ramen yang dimakan Sasuke. Kuhabiskan 2 batang dango itu, sayang kalau dibuang. Kemudian kukemas barang-barang yang di bawa Sasuke, ada jaket dan tas selempang kecil. Kemudian aku menggendong Sasuke dari depan. Waktunya pulang. Kuharap papa dan mama tidak memarahiku.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung membaringkan Sasuke di kamarnya. Kemudian papa menegurku, bahwa aku tidak boleh mendiami Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke itu menyebalkan.

Ya, tidak seharusnya aku mendiaminya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

"Toktok... Iya, masuk saja, aniki!", ucapku meniru gaya bicaranya. Tanpa seizinnya, aku langsung memasuki kamarnya.  
"KYaaaa!", teriak Sasuke sambil menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Dia baru selesai mandi.  
"Seperti perempuan saja kau ini!",  
"Aku kan kaget, aniki~",  
"Ya, biasa saja kagetnya!",

Sasuke kembali memakai kaosnya, hari ini libur, jadi dia tidak ke sekolah. Libur atau tidak, Sasuke selalu bangun pagi, biasanya dia membangunkanku secara bar-bar. Melompat dari kursi dan mendarat tepat di tubuhku. Bayangkan, betapa menderitanya aku dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu!

"Kau masih sibuk?", tanyaku. Aku berminat mengajaknya jalan-jalan, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena telah menelantarkannya.  
"Tidak lagi",  
"Bisnismu bangkrut?",  
"Tidak!",  
"Lalu?",

_"Aku dan Dobe telah putus, semuanya berakhir",_

Aku menggeleng kuat, mengusir pikiran anehku.

"Aniki masih marah padaku?",

Yang seharusnya marah itu kau, karena aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sedikit", bohongku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
"Aku tahu, aniki sudah tidak marah lagi padaku",  
"Tahu darimana?",  
"Aniku sudah mau berbicara denganku",  
"O, begitu",

Ya, setidaknya dia juga tidak marah padaku.

Sasuke melangkah menuju tas selempangnya yang terletak di meja belajar. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas itu.  
"Selamat ulang tahun, aniki!", dia menyerahkan sebuah kado berbentuk persegi.  
"Thanks!", kuambil kado itu.  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyerahkannya kemarin malam, tapi aniki tak kunjung datang. Hingga akhirnya aku kelaparan dan tertidur menunggu kedatangan aniki",  
"Ah! Gomen!", aku menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.  
"Aniki pasti lupa!", wajahnya mengerut sebal.  
"Hn", anggukku.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, memelukku erat.  
"Aku tahu kok! Aniki kan sudah tua, seiring bertambahnya umur. Aku bisa memakluminya jika aniki mulai pikun",

Bocah ini! Ingin sekali aku mencubit pantatnya!

"Nah, aniki! Ayo, dibuka kadonya!", Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tidak sabar melihat reaksiku.

Aku mulai membuka bungkus kado bermotif Hello Kitty ini. Tampak sebuah CD bercover Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berdandan perempuan.  
"Karena sangat sulit untuk memperoleh tanda tangan all members AKB48, jadi aku dan Dobe memutuskan untuk mengcovernya. Kami juga bercosplay seperti mereka. Dobe menjadi Takamina, lalu aku menjadi Mayuyu. Lihat, aniki! Aku manis kan?", jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum persis di cover CD.

Benar apa yang dikatakan orang bahwa adikku ini lucu, imut dan menggemaskan. Ditambah lagi dengan dandanan perempuan, membuatnya terlihat cantik!

Kutarik lengannya dan memeluknya dengan gregetan.  
"Terimakasih atas kadonya. I like it!", ucapku.  
"Aku senang, aniki menyukainya!", Sasuke memelukku dengan sangat sangat erat.

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Dia bekerja di tempat Karin, sepupu Naruto. Membantu merekat amplop bersama Naruto, upah yang didapat digunakan untuk menyewa kostum dan studio. Aku tidak tahu berapa upah yang diberikan Karin sehingga mereka bisa menyewa kostum dan studio.

Tidak perlu dipikirkan, yang jelas aku sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke sibuk karena menyiapkan kado spesial ini untukku. Ternyata peralatan make up yang kutemukan itu, memang digunakan untuk ngebanci.

* * *

Aku memutar CD yang diberikan Sasuke, ada 10 track lagu AKB48 yang dicover mereka.

_"1, 2, 3, 4! I want you! I need You! I Love You!",_

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar suara Sasuke dan Naruto. Walaupun cempreng dan ada beberapa nada yang tergelincir, tapi mereka punya kepercayaan diri yang besar.

"_Kelak aku dan Dobe akan menjadi duo super stars yang legendaris!",_ Sasuke sering mengucapkan kalimat itu ketika aku mengejek suaranya yang jelek saat bernyanyi.

"Tidak terlalu buruk", gumanku.

Aku memandangi cover CD yang telah mereka tanda tangani. Tersenyum kecut setelah menyadari nama grup mereka.

UNS69.  
Apa maksudnya itu? Ditambah lagi dengan angka 69 yang menjurus ke 'itu'.

Dasar, Uchiha Sasuke, adikku yang...

* * *

The End

* * *

Selamat hari babang Itachi sedunia (з´⌣`ε)

Sudah tahu kan apa yang dilakukan NaruSasu waktu di kamar Naruto?


	5. Chapter 05 : From Obito

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Sebenarnya ide ini muncul karena denger cerita temen. Jadi dilampiaskan di ff ini :v

Walaupun singkat dan cuma segitu. Semoga bisa dinikmati.

Tips : Bacalah ff ini sendirian di dalam toilet, biar feelnya dapat.

* * *

Uchiha Obito.  
16 tahun.

"Tobi! Kau tidak ikut, un?", tanya siswa berambut kuning, kuncir kuda dengan poni lempar yang menutupi mata kirinya. Deidara, kami memanggilnya 'Dei-chan'.

Aku dan Dei-chan adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, gank sekolah yang paling asoy-alay kedebug-kedebug se-Konoha. Aku tidak perlu membahas siapa saja anggota Akatsuki, karena mereka tidak akan muncul di cerita ini.

Oh, iya! Sekedar informasi, Tobi adalah nama alayku.

"Ak pass dulu, say! Ada urusan", tolakku.

Ya, aku memang ada urusan.

"Huh!", cibir Dei-chan.

Tanpa babibu, aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Aku harus segera sampai ke rumah. Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangannya, si anak ayam yang lucu, imut dan menggelikan.

Sekarang dia telah berumur 5 tahun, pasti dia semakin bawel.

* * *

"Tadaima!", sapaku bersemangat.

Belum selesai melepas sepatu, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil muncul menutupi kedua mataku.

"Tebak! Sasu siapa?", tanya si pemilik tangan.

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaannya itu.  
"Mmm~ Siapa ya?", aku berpura-pura tidak tahu, padahal sebenarnya aku tahu siapa dia? Tidak hanya aku, tapi kalian pasti juga tahu, siapa sosok itu?

"Aaa~ Paman~", bocah itu mulai merengek.

Rengekannya membuatku gemes ingin mencubitnya.

"Kalau bisa tebak, Sasu kasih tomat lho~", rayunya.

Paman tidak mau tomat, paman mau kiss dari Sasu. Wah, aku mulai mesum!

"Mmmm~", aku berpura-pura berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Ini Sasu?",  
"Iyey! Paman benar!", Sasu alias Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pandanganku, dia memeluk leherku dengan gemas, nyaris membuatku tercekik.

"Nah! Sekarang, ayo kiss paman", pintaku blak-blakan.  
"Hn?", Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Cium di sini", aku menunjuk pipi kiriku.  
"Ah! Cium!", angguk Sasuke yang baru mengerti maksudku.

Aku menyiapkan diriku untuk menerima ciuman dari Sasuke.

_BuuuK_  
Sesuatu yang kasar mendorong wajahku hingga membuatku jatuh terjungkang. Di hadapanku tampak pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung tengah menggendong Sasuke. Dia baru saja menendang wajahku.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!", ancam Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang over protective.  
"Hey hey, paman kan cuma bercanda", aku tertawa masam melihat wajah garang Itachi, keponakanku yang baru berusia 12 tahun ini.

Aku lupa bahwa, jika ada Sasuke, pasti ada Itachi di belakangnya.

* * *

Setiap libur panjang, keluarga Sasuke yang dari Suna selalu datang mengunjungi kami di Konoha. Saat libur panjang ini, cuaca di Suna memang cukup panas, sehingga mereka mengademkan diri ke Konoha.

* * *

Malam hari, sebelum tidur.

"Chichichi", Sasuke memperagakan gaya anak ayam yang sedang mematuk-matuk makanan.  
"Ahahaha...", aku tertawa geli melihat Sasuke mengenakan kostum piyama ayam kuning yang pernah kubeli. Dulu kostum itu tampak kebesaran, kini kostum itu pas di tubuhnya yang gempal itu.  
"Chichichi", Sasuke berlari dan langsung menerjangku.  
"Chichichi", dia mematuk-matukkan paruh ayamnya ke wajahku. Itu membuatku kegelian.

"Anak ayam paman yang montok", kucubit pipinya dengan gemas. Sasuke sangat nyaman berbaring di atas tubuhku.

Sedang asyiknya bercanda-canda dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Itachi datang dan menggendong Sasuke menjauh dariku.

"Waktunya bobo, Sasu", ajak Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.  
"Hn! Oyasuminasai, paman!", Sasuke melompat turun dari gendongan, dia berlari seperti anak ayam, "Chichichi",

Itachi menatapku dengan sinis, sebelum meninggalkan kamarku.

Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, dia selalu memasang wajah garang padaku, seolah-olah aku adalah om pedo.

Huf~ Bagaimana cara mengangkrabkan diri padanya ya?

* * *

Aku memang suka liburan, tapi aku tidak suka tugas sekolah. Mengapa Hatake-sensei memberi tugas sebanyak ini?

"Paman, paman!", panggil Sasuke menarik-narik kaosku.

Kasihan Sasuke yang dari tadi menungguku selesai mengerjakan tugas. Padahal aku ingin sekali bermain dengannya, mumpung Itachi tidak ada. Itachi sedang ke kebun bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke tidak ikut, karena dia takut cacing dan serangga.

"Ya?", sahutku.  
"Sasu mau pipis~", dia melompat-lompat kecil sambil memegang bagian bawahnya.  
"Pipis saja",  
"Hn!", angguknya.

Dia menurunkan celana pendek dan celana dalamnya dalam sekali tarik.

_JuuuuZ..._  
Belalai itu mengeluarkan air yang deras.

"Mengapa Sasu pipis di sini?", tanyaku.  
"Paman bilang pipis saja. Ya sudah Sasu pipis saja. Sasu sudah tidak tahan", jawabnya polos.  
"O, ehehehe...", aku hanya bisa menyengir dan mengepel lantai yang dipipisi Sasuke.

* * *

Untuk mengakrabkan diri, aku mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Hanya bertiga, orang tua kami tidak ikut. Mereka terlalu tua untuk bermain.

"Ayo kita berfoto!", ajakku yang sudah siap dengan kamera ponselku.  
"Selfie! Selfie!", seru Sasuke bersemangat. Anak ayam ini suka sekali berselfie. Jika dia sudah besar nanti, akan kuajak dia untuk bergabung di Akatsuki. Fufufu..

Sasuke mengambil posisi paling depan dari kamera, Itachi berdiri di sampingnya dan aku merangkul mereka berdua. Kami berfoto dengan latar bianglala yang besar.

"Cheese!",

Foto pertama gagal, karena hasilnya blur.

"Sekali lagi, ya!",

"Cheese!",

Foto kedua juga gagal.

Aku mengajak mereka untuk bergeser sedikit, mungkin saja terik matahari membuat foto menjadi blur.  
"Cheese!",

Foto ketiga dan keempat juga gagal. Ada sebuah garis putih merusak foto kami.

"Ada yang tidak beres", guman Itachi yang terdengar olehku.  
"Ayo, kita selfie dengan badut itu!", ajakku menghiraukan hasil foto sebelumnya.

Foto bersama badut berhasil. Apa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat itu?

* * *

Kami sekarang berada di toilet umum, karena Sasuke kebelet pipis.

"Sasu sudah?", tanyaku pada Sasuke.  
"Hn",

Aku menggendong Sasuke agar dia bisa mencuci tangan di wastafle tanpa perlu menjijit.

Selesai mencuci tangan, Sasuke enggan turun dari gendonganku. Lengan mungilnya masih setia melingkar di leherku. Itu membuat Itachi menatapku sinis.  
"Sasu capek ya?", tanyaku.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Paman, paman", panggil Sasuke.  
"Ya?",  
"Itu siapa? Kok dari tadi dia lihati Sasu terus?", tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk di pojok toilet yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ucapan Sasuke membuatku merinding. Itachi yang tahu kondisi ini, langsung berlari keluar toilet, dan akupun menyusulnya.

* * *

Tidak sampai sore hari, kami langsung pulang ke rumah. Sasuke sudah mengantuk, aku dan Itachi juga sudah tidak bernafsu untuk bermain.

Kami masih membayangkan kejadian di toilet tadi.

* * *

"Itachi, mengapa kau lari?", tanyaku yang masih merinding.

Aku jadi parno sendiri saat berada di toilet.

"Mengapa paman lari?", Itachi malah balik bertanya.  
"Karena kau lari, maka paman mengejarmu", bohongku.  
"Ck! Bilang saja paman takut", decak Itachi.  
"Apa kau tidak merinding?", tanyaku.  
"Hn. Sedikit", angguknya pelan.  
"Paman juga", aku menggosok-gosok lenganku yang kembali merinding setelah mengingat ulang kejadian tadi.

Kenangan buruk memang sulit dilupakan.

"Ini bukan yang pertama", ucap Itachi memulai pembicaraan, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat berdoa di kuil. Sasu pernah melihat itu",  
"Oo...", sebenarnya aku tidak suka mendengar cerita hantu. Tapi karena Itachi berniat membagi ketakutannya padaku, dengan terpaksa aku harus mendengar ceritanya.

"Saat itu, kami sedang berjalan di jalan setapak yang tampak sepi, Sasu dengan polosnya bertanya, "Papa, papa, kok mereka rebutan makanan?"", cerita Itachi sambil meniru suara polos Sasuke, "Padahal kami tidak melihat seorangpun yang berebut makanan",

Sial! Cerita itu membuatku merinding!  
Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku ada di sana saat itu.

"BAH!", Itachi tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.  
"Eh! Kutang!", kagetku latah. Dari sekian banyak kata, kata 'kutang' yang selalu kuucapkan saat latah. Benar-benar amsyong.

"Paman Hentai", sinis Itachi.

* * *

Malam harinya, aku tidak bisa tidur karena masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi.

"Paman, paman. Itu siapa? Kok dari tadi dia lihati Sasu terus?", pertanyaan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengintip dari luar jendela kamarku.

_BuuuuG_  
Sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhku.  
Nyaris saja aku melempar sosok yang menimpaku ini.

"Chichichi!", bunyi sosok itu.

Ternyata si anak ayam.

"Sasu belum tidur?", kuusap-usap kepalanya seperti membelai anak kucing.  
"Kami ingin tidur bersama paman", Sasuke melirik ke pintu kamar, tampak Itachi sedang berdiri di sana sambil memeluk bantal dan selimut.

Tumben, dia mau tidur bersamaku.  
Apa dia juga takut sama sepertiku?

"Hn! Ayo!", kutepuk tempat kosong di sampingku. Semakin ramai, semakin bagus!

Itachi mengambil posisi di sampingku, sedangkan Sasuke tidur di antara kami.

"Besok, kita ke mana lagi paman?", tanya Sasuke antusias.  
"Mmm~ Sasu mau kemana?", tanyaku balik.  
"Sasu mau naik bumbum, keliling Konoha!",  
"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?",  
"Hn. Terserah Sasu saja",  
"Yosh! Besok kita keliling Konoha!",  
"Iyeeey!", seru Sasuke.

Semoga besok, liburan kami menyenangkan. Dan semoga Sasuke tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh lagi.

* * *

The End

* * *

Ya, cuma segitu aja kisahnya.


	6. Chapter 06: From Karin

[Oneshot]

Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.

Genre : Champur2

BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Special ultah Cacuke terjintah muah

(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

* * *

Uzumaki Karin.

28 tahun.

Aku berasal dari Kiri. Baru seminggu, aku tinggal di Konoha. Sebagai orang kepercayaan, boss memintaku untuk mengurusi kantor cabang yang ada di Konoha. Walaupun Konoha termasuk kota kecil dan tidak sepadat Kiri, aku suka tinggal di sini. Udara di sini sangat sejuk.

"Ceyamat pagi, nte Kayin!", sapa seorang balita cadel, salah satu anak tetangga. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Sasuke masih tergolong polos, aku bisa memakluminya saat dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'tante'.

"Pagi, Cacu!", sahutku mengikuti cara bicaranya yang cadel. Kucubit pipi Sasuke karena bocah itu sungguh sangat sangat menggemaskan. Awalnya aku mengira Sasuke itu anak perempuan, tapi ternyata laki-laki. Ehehehe...

"Nanti Cacu mau main cepak boya! Iyey!", serunya sambil memeluk gemas bola basket. Kurasa bola basket itu milik abangnya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Selamat pagi, kak Karin!", seorang remaja berseragam SMU datang menyapa sambil mengayuh sepeda, remaja itu adalah abang Sasuke. Remaja itu enggan memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Ah~ Itachi~ Kau benar-benar pengertian.

"Pagi, Itachi!",

Sasuke langsung berlari, naik dan duduk di keranjang depan sepeda yang telah didesain seperti bangku, agar Sasuke bisa nyaman duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan dari depan.

"Byebye!", pamit Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya. Itachi tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk pamit.

"Hati-hati!", ucapku pada mereka yang akan berangkat sekolah.

Jarak umur antara Itachi dan Sasuke sangat berbeda jauh, yaitu 12 tahun. Mereka terlihat seperti ayah muda dengan anak laki-lakinya.

Apa lagi denganku? ≤( ˘͡ ^˘͡)≥

Tapi tetap saja, aku terlalu tua untuk dipanggil 'tante'.

* * *

Seperti yang dilaporkan Sasuke tadi pagi, dia sedang bermain sepak bola bersama keempat teman sebayanya. 3 bocah laki-laki dan 2 bocah perempuan sedang bermain sepak bola dengan menggunakan bola basket. Saling mengoper, berlari sambil memeluk bola agar tidak direbut, kemudian berteriak 'Goal' saat bola melewati tiang gawang yang terbuat dari 2 botol air mineral. Mengamati tingkah bocah-bocah itu membuatku gemas.

_BuuuuK _

Seorang bocah laki-laki berbadan tambun tidak sengaja menyenggol Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Melihat Sasuke duduk terdiam sambil memegangi pantatnya, ketiga bocah lainnya malah menertawakannya. Sedangkan si penyenggol terlihat cemas dan merasa bersalah.

"Jika teman terjatuh, tidak boleh ditertawakan", tegurku menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiriku. Dia tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku dan menangis terisak.

"Pantat Cacu atit...hiks hiks...",

"Yossh yossh", hiburku sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

Selain menggemaskan, Sasuke adalah tipe anak yang cengeng dan pengadu. Sasuke adalah anak bungsu yang selalu dimanja di keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

Sepulang kerja, aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di anak tangga sambil menyantap ice cream batangan. Kaos, wajah dan kedua tangannya belepotan ice cream cokelat. Untuk kali ini, aku berharap agar Sasuke tidak memelukku.

"Nte Kayin bawa apa?", tanya Sasuke melihatku menjinjing 2 kantung belanja. Batang ice cream dimasukkannya ke saku celananya, kaki mungilnya dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga.

"Tante mau bikin kue", jawabku yang terpaksa memanggil diriku sendiri dengan sebutan 'Tante'.

"Ue? Cacu mau ue!", kedua matanya berbinar-binar menatapku.

"Nanti tante bagi kok!",

"Iyey! Ma'achi nte!", Sasuke melompat-lompat girang, lalu menaiki anak tangga untuk mengadu pada mamanya di rumah.

Rumahku dan rumah keluarga Uchiha terletak di lantai yang sama dan bersebelahan. Kadang dari teras, aku bisa mendengar celotehan Sasuke. Bocah itu di rumah tidak pernah berhenti berbicara -kecuali saat dia tidur. Mendengar celotehannya, kadang membuatku tertawa geli, kadang juga membuatku pusing.

* * *

Saat libur kerja, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk berberes dan bereksperimen. Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan membuat kue untuk Sasuke. Karena bocah itu suka tomat, maka aku menambahkan tomat cherry sebagai hiasan cupcake.

_Daak DaaaK _

Terdengar pintu rumahku digedor, disusul dengan panggilan Sasuke dari balik pintu.

_"Nte Kayin! Ue!",_ teriaknya yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

_"Sasu, jangan berisik!",_ tegur tante Mikoto, mama Itachi dan Sasuke.

_"Cacu mau ue!", _

_"Hush! Hush! Tidak sopan!", _

Segera aku membukakan pintu. Kulihat tante Mikoto sedang menggendong Sasuke yang mengeliat minta diturunkan. Bocah itu baru bangun, terlihat masih mengenakan piyama bermotif bebek.

"Nte Kayin! Ue!", panggil Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya saat melihatku.

"Mandi dulu, Sa-su-ke", Tante Mikoto hanya tersenyum malu-malu melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

* * *

Sasuke menyukai cupcake buatanku, bocah itu memakannya dengan lahap dan belepotan. Setelah puas menyantap capcake, Sasuke langsung mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang membawa seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, yang seumuran dengannya. Bocah itu bernama Naruto, teman Sasuke yang tinggal di gedung sebelah.

"Cacu biyang, ue tante Kayin enak. Nayu mau donk!", Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan 'Give me food~'

Kuharap Sasuke hanya mengadu pada Naruto saja, jika Sasuke sampai mengadu ke teman-temannya yang lain. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena stok cupcakeku tidak banyak.

* * *

"Nte Kayin! Ada ue?", tanya Sasuke menyambut kepulanganku di anak tangga. Anak itu selalu bermain di anak tangga.

"Sudah habis, sayang", kuusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut kecewa.

"Abang biyang, kalau Cacu cabut gigi otek, nte Kayin bakal kas...", belum selesai Sasuke menjelaskan, Itachi tiba-tiba datang dan membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Hai, kak!", sapa Itachi tersenyum kecut.

Meskipun ucapan Sasuke belum selesai, tapi aku dapat menangkap maksud ucapannya itu.

"Sasu cabut gigi ya? Sakit tidak?", tanyaku.

Itachi terpaksa melepaskan bekapannya, membiarkan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Cakit...ampe bedayah... Tapi abang biyang...",

"Sasuke", dengan cepat Itachi menegur, mempelototi Sasuke untuk tidak mengadu padaku.

Sasuke menunduk, takut menatap wajah garang sang abang.

"Cacu mau ue~", lirih Sasuke pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. Bocah ini benar-benar ingin makan kue.

"Hn! Besok ya, tante bikinkan kue untuk Sasu, karena Sasu berani cabut gigi",

"Tidak usah kak! Merepotkan kakak nanti", tolak Itachi.

"Bukankah abang bilang jika Sasu mencabut gigi oteknya, tante Karin akan memberinya kue?", ucapku melanjutkan ucapan Sasuke yang terpotong tadi.

"A, itu hanya bercanda...ehehehe...", cengir Itachi sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya hadiah kecil untuk keberanian Sasuke",

"Iyey!", sorak Sasuke girang karena keinginannya terkabul.

* * *

Sasuke suka bermain ke rumahku. Melihatku memasak atau melakukan pekerjaan kantor, dia juga mau membantu beberapa hal kecil, seperti mengambilkanku minuman dan cemilan di dapur, merapikan meja yang penuh dengan kertas, memijit pundakku. Walaupun aku harus mendengar dan menanggapi celotehannya itu.

"Nte Kayin comblo?", tanya Sasuke yang membuatku nyaris menyemburkan kopi yang kuminum.

"Sasu tahu artinya jomblo?", tanyaku balik.

"Nayu biyang, comblo itu tidak punya pacal",

Waw! Ternyata kedua bocah itu sudah paham hal seperti ini.

"Nte Kayin comblo kan?",

"Hn", anggukku. Aku benci mengakuinya, walaupun aku memang jomblo.

"Nte Kayin umul beyapa?", satu lagi pertanyaan yang menohok.

"Ra-ha-si-a", aku mencolek hidung peseknya. Berharap bocah ini berhenti menanyakan hal yang sensitif.

"Kok lahacia? Umul Cacu 4 tahun. Tu Cacu cudah kacih tahu",

Fine! Kau menang Sasuke!

"28", jawabku pelan.

"O, 28", angguknya.

Sudah ya, Sasuke. Jangan banyak tanya lagi.

* * *

"Nte Kayin, buatkan Cacu ue donk!", pinta Sasuke penuh harap.

"Berikan alasan, mengapa tante harus membuatkan Sasu kue?", tanyaku sambil menutup laptop, menyudahi pekerjaanku.

Tidak baik jika terus menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang gemar meminta.

"Becok Cacu uyang tahun, Cacu mau ue yang eeenak!",

Aku baru tahu bahwa besok hari ulang tahunnya. Tante Mikoto belum memberitahuku.

"Ue nte Kayin enak! Nayu dan Cacu cuka!",

"Ya, nanti tante buatkan",

"Iyey!",

Malam ini, aku harus membeli bahan.

* * *

Ternyata 'besok' yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adalah minggu depan. Tante Mikoto memberitahuku bahwa ulang tahun Sasuke adalah tanggal 23 Juli -minggu depan.

Beruntung aku bertanya dulu pada tante Mikoto, jika tidak aku sudah membuat kue hari ini.

Tante Mikoto memintaku membuatkan kue yang sangat spesial dan besar untuk Sasuke. Aku menyanggupinya, karena aku senang bisa berpartisipasi dalam perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke.

* * *

Acara ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-5 berlangsung dengan ceria di sebuah restoran. Anak-anak sangat menyukai kue buatanku.

Sasuke menagih kado dariku, kuberi dia kado berisi sekotak pensil warna dan buku tulis bergambar tomat. Dia menyukai kado yang kuberi. Tentu saja, dia sangat menyukai hal berbau tomat.

"Nte Kayin!", panggil Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menarik seorang pria berambut perak. Pria itu adalah MC di acara ini. Pria itu tampan, walaupun giginya runcing seperti hiu.

"Kenalkan! Ini paman Nayu, namanya paman Cui!", jelas Naruto.

"Cui?", ulangku.

"Hozuki Suigetsu", ralat pria perak itu sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Salam kenal",

"Uzumaki Karin. Salam kenal juga", balasku menyalami tangannya.

"Paman Cui comblo juga!", jelas Sasuke.

"Ayo pacalan! Pacalan!", seru Naruto.

"Hush! Hush!", Suigetsu mengusir kedua bocah kelewat dewasa itu.

"Mereka itu terlalu banyak bicara...ehehhehe...", cengir Suigetsu.

"Ya, anak-anak memang selalu ingin tahu",

"Mereka anak-anak yang pintar",

"Sangat menggemaskan",

Kami membincangkan banyak hal, mulai dari pekerjaan, asal, alumni, hobby, hingga berakhir dengan menukar nomor telepon. Kami mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Sui adalah kepala chef yang suka bereksperimen menciptakan resep-resep baru. Sui juga alumni dari kampus yang sama denganku. Sui berumur 32 tahun dan... jomblo.

Apakah Sui tertarik padaku? Kuharap iya, karena aku tertarik padanya. Dia tipe pria idamanku.

(̯┌┐)

* * *

The End

* * *

Ikut meramaikan #racuNS

(ง ˙o˙)ว


End file.
